


【PoddKhao】一見鍾情的對象怎麼會由送菜佬轉職成鴨王

by milkfoam_peachoolong



Series: 奶粉幫的現代愛情故事不可能這麼離奇 [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, ต้นหนชลธี | Tonhon Chonlatee (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfoam_peachoolong/pseuds/milkfoam_peachoolong
Relationships: Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisan/Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong
Series: 奶粉幫的現代愛情故事不可能這麼離奇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113497
Kudos: 2





	【PoddKhao】一見鍾情的對象怎麼會由送菜佬轉職成鴨王

「食早餐啦。」

Khaotung和First捧著四碗粥，來到了飯廳：左坐著和一見鍾情的電訊推銷員以短訊傳情的Win，右站著一個等候年上男友留意到自己限時動態的Mix。Khaotung、First看著大家為愛癡狂的模樣，不由得就是一聲愛莫能助的笑。

自從Win自白戀上電訊推銷員Bright的故事，Khaotung就覺得這個世界實在是太多不可思議的事情了。無獨有偶，這一方小小的空間裡面，就有兩個一見鍾情的故事。當然，Win的主動出擊，和Mix逐步被攻陷，兩個故事的風味截然不同；但Khaotung始終想不通，這個世界豈有那麼多一見鍾情的愛情童話，又豈會那麼容易就可以像P’Earth一樣，將一見鍾情改寫成數年間的纏綿恩愛。

Khaotung也不是沒有和同房的First討論過這個話題。在兩個墜入愛河的男大學生入眠之後，Khaotung隔著牆壁仔細探聽著鄰房的細細碎碎的呼吸聲，確認對話內容可以絕對保密之後，便憂心忡忡地對First開口。

「First，大家最近都好似拍拖拍上腦咁。」

「正常呀，拍拖、溝仔唔係噉先唔正常。」First說完了，自己也不禁呵呵地笑了。

「呢個世界真係咁多一見鍾情咩？」

First頓了頓：「如果唔係一見鍾情，噉你覺得應該係點？」

「嗯⋯⋯」Khaotung自己也說不上來，只好從大城小巷裡面的愛情故事拼湊出自己的答案，「一步一步噉、慢慢噉，培養感情啩？」

First的笑意更加明顯清晰了。「傻仔，唔係一見鍾情開咗個頭，連培養感情嘅機會都冇啊！」

First用中指和拇指，蓄力，彈在Khaotung被濃黑瀏海蓋住的額頭上。Khaotung吃痛地在床上打滾，低聲暗罵：「好痛啊你係咪痴線㗎⋯⋯收聲啦A0軍師⋯⋯」

「你咪又係A0，A0仔。」坐在椅上的First朝Khaotung咧開嘴巴，往後一蹬，就回到書桌前面繼續寫習作。

有些時候——譬如說來到餐桌前的現在，Khaotung也只能用「A0仔」的身分，為自己瞎操心的心態開脫。A0仔總是沒辦法理解，兩個蜜運男子寧可對著手機冰冷的屏幕心情七上八下，也不願把暖呼呼的粥送進嘴巴裡。Khaotung患得患失，把親手熬的白粥嚥下。

忽然，Khaotung的大腿肌膚感受到電話的震動，只得打斷美好的早餐時間。接起電話，Khaotung的神色轉而變得複雜，邊動身邊回房間更衣，口中還念念有詞。三個室友都不禁轉頭，用視線關心Khaotung的狀況。

「嗯⋯⋯我翻我阿媽間舖頭到一陣先。」Khaotung隨手抓起擱在沙發上的袋子，奪門而出。

「嗯⋯⋯Khaotung冇事㗎嗬？」Mix放下電話，眉頭一皺，比P‘Earth不回覆自己的動態更加憂心。

「冇事嘅。」First下垂的眼眸斜向上，從觀看Khaotung的背影、步姿，直覺地回覆著Mix。

——

Khaotung家在城裡開了一家小小的咖啡廳，小得可以隱藏在巷弄之間，而不被凡夫俗子打擾。店鋪開在連貨車也開不進去所在的橫街中，一端連接著內街的行人路，一端連接著車路。託賴是咖啡店生意不錯，而母親又會做其他批發生意，總算把家中的孩子養得健康又快樂。方才致電Khaotung的，正是其母。母親之所以急忙找自己，是因為咖啡廳唯一的員工在廚房裡不慎滑倒，母親一時分身不暇，只好叫長子Khaotung先幫忙顧店裡的其他批發生意，自己則把傷者送院。

Khaotung納悶地坐在櫃檯，一邊數算著今天來領取咖啡豆樣本的客人人數，一邊核對著咖啡豆的數量。

Khaotung喜歡喝咖啡，但總是找不到一個品味咖啡的理由，頂多就是把咖啡當成八半堂的回魂妙藥。當附近的居民都是把這家咖啡廳當成輕食店，而不是賣咖啡的飲料店，Khaotung更加找不到一個理由去細細品嚐濃棕色裡面的滋味。當一切過於稀疏平常，便會失去了很多原有的風味了。

「P’Rick！」聞及一把男聲在巷頭叫喚母親的名字，Khaotung自然打起十二分精神。他連忙在櫃子上取出數包樣本豆，準備迎接客人。

「係！請問有咩可以幫到你！」「我嚟送菜啦！」

Khaotung的招待聲與門外的男聲交疊，讓Khaotung不禁愣住。

或許，Khaotung並沒有因為對方的聲線、舉動感驚訝，而是在與對方對上眼的片刻，Khaotung找到一個讓世界定格的理由。

男子身穿寬鬆的背心，柔和透亮的薄荷綠色下，隱隱掩蓋著厚實的胸肌。從袖口一路到腰間的空洞，彷彿吸引人窺看衣物下精心雕琢過的腹肌。環抱發泡膠箱的臂彎，是節節分明飽滿，同樣是種誘惑，讓人情不自禁就伸出指頭，嘗試陷入那強韌的肌肉當中。

Khaotung嚥下舌根下的津液，如同飲下瓊漿玉液，醉意一擁而上，攻陷了他的大腦。

「你係？」沒想到是眼前的男子先開口。包覆膠箱的手指頭尷尬地敲打著不成樂章的節奏。

「P’Rick個仔。」Khaotung的答覆似乎又為尷尬的節奏添上了一點尷尬的主旋律。

「喔⋯⋯」男子若有所思，「噉我放低箱菜先。出面仲有兩箱，我走多兩轉先。」

在男子轉身離開之前，Khaotung的目光鎖定背心下如羽翼般隆起的肩胛骨，便追了上去：「我幫你啦！」

男子狐疑地轉過頭、打量了Khaotung瘦小的身體。不知道出於什麼考量，男子居然在思考過後，容Khaotung跟他來到巷口的貨車前。眼看著貨車上兩大箱新鮮的蔬果，Khaotung確實有些後悔，但既然洗濕咗個頭，也就無法回頭了。他嘗試臨摹對方的動作，但始終無法輕而易舉地將食材搬運到店鋪。眼看男子的身影已經朝店面的方向越走越遠，Khaotung舉步維艱地帶著沈重的發泡膠箱前進。

不過是路程的一半，Khaotung已經自覺筋疲力盡。就在放棄念頭浮現的一瞬間，手中的重量不思議地減輕了。抬頭一看，是那名比自己健壯得多的送菜大哥。

「兩個人，輕鬆啲呀嘛。」男子朝Khaotung笑了笑，眼角擴散的紋路是不溫不火的體貼。

蔬菜的箱子輕了，但Khaotung的心卻一點一點往下沉。

放下了難辨輕重的發泡膠箱，二人各歸其位：男子從口袋中拿出單據、Khaotung回到櫃台前守著咖啡豆。恰如其分的安靜，讓Khaotung無法抓牢那顆躁動難安的心。此時，不知好歹的客人闖進因為貨物而變得更加狹小的咖啡店。

「你好啊，我約咗今日拎咖啡豆sample㗎。」客人展示過手機裡的確認短訊後，Khaotung隨即按照訂單，拿出兩包品種不同的豆子。

客人滿意地接過豆子以後，又繼續攀談道：「之前嚟你哋到飲個杯house blend，個杯好fruity又好rich嘅，即係邊隻豆啊？綠色呢包？定藍色呢包話？」

House Blend、Fruity⋯⋯別論是綠色還是藍色，現在Khaotung的腦袋裡被連串艱澀的詞語攪和成混濁的顏色——好像剛泡好的咖啡，深不見底的棕色，上面還有無數泡沫擾亂視線。

「呃⋯⋯呢層呢，你、你等我一陣⋯⋯」Khaotung東找西找，試圖在包裝袋上找答案，但可惜的是上面的說明文字，似乎並不是為自己這位咖啡門外漢設計的。這下子苦澀一灌下，沖昏了Khaotung的頭腦，並把混沌的狀態延續。

「嗯，呢位先生啊，」一直站在店側的送菜大哥開口，「介唔介意俾我同老闆仔簽收咗先啊？因為呢，我趕住送菜俾下一間舖頭啊！」

客人先生禮讓地後退一步，把櫃台前的位置讓給了對方。男子把菜檔的單據攤平，上頭的文字、價錢一目了然。Khaotung對於眼前變幻莫測的局面感到不解，手中簽寫著自己的大名，眼睛卻骨溜溜地看著眼前看起來又雄壯魁梧，卻又柔情似水的男人。

「好啦好啦，唔阻你地啦！」男子把單據底面一分為二，將客人的單據正本送入Khaotung手中，便轉身離開，不帶走一片雲彩，反倒在某處留下了一抹柔和的顏色。

「嗯⋯⋯先生你啱啱話fruity嗰款係咪？係我地嘅中深度烘培嘅咖啡豆，即係綠色呢一款；咁藍色呢，就係深度烘培，會更加濃郁嘅。你可以試下個味，有問題再message我哋！」

「好啊好啊，唔該你。」

把客人打發以後，Khaotung探頭張望，確認客人從走向巷子另一端的出口後，便勉強地一蹦、拉下店門的鐵閘，往車路的一端拔足狂奔，尋找那個薄荷綠色的身影。手中緊緊攥住的，是那張攤得平直的複寫單據。

Khaotung來到巷口，本來停在巷子外的貨車已經消失無蹤。他高速地在單據上看了一眼，便堅定往右一拐。一路上，是零星的小吃攤、雜貨攤，中間的車路空蕩蕩的，沒多少個人、也沒多少車。因此，遠方的貨車儘管已經縮成豆般微小，Khaotung卻依然不改堅定，彷彿是要捕捉風中肉眼未必可見的一點微塵。

Khaotung無法抑壓操縱著內心的逼切感，連手中那張本應好好保存的單據，都被捏出難以抹滅的痕跡。拳頭的握力伴隨著加速的兩腳增加，或者是Khaotung渴望如此就可以握住視野中心漸漸變得清晰而龐大的物像。

高亢的心跳節奏，驅使Khaotung不顧形象，朝越來越靠近的貨車大喊：「Phi！Phi！」

Khaotung壓根不知道這個泛稱能否喚起車上人的注意，但他深知，如果連這點勇氣都沒有，他只能夠眼睜睜看著那清澈的顏色從自己的手中溜走。

跑到十字路口前的Khaotung，眼看著交通燈由綠變作紅，便又再一次將跑速提高，一路轉換跑道，往車側的方向奔跑。

五十米、二十米、十米、五米。「Phi！」Khaotung趁著綠燈還沒轉眼變成紅燈，在駕駛座旁叫喚那個無從得知他名稱的人。身穿薄荷綠背心的他從半開的車窗聽見那熱切的呼叫，先是驚訝，再是環顧。確認了四下無人，便將汽車駕駛到一旁。他揚了揚手，示意Khaotung跟他來到馬路邊。

男子認得出，眼前這個氣喘吁吁的男生是不久之前在咖啡店看見的那個人。他訝異地打開車門，站到Khaotung面前説：「做咩事啊？係咪啲菜有咩問題？」

Khaotung兩手撐在自己的大腿上，把氧氣一口一口灌入自己的胸中。他仰視眼前人百思不得其解的表情，便慌亂地打開了手中皺巴巴的單據。

「多、多謝你啊⋯⋯Phi⋯⋯」Khaotung把單據攤在對方面前，支支吾吾地道謝。

男子不禁失笑一聲，「就係噉？」

「就係噉。」Khaotung收起了單據，一陣臉紅耳赤又提醒著他，自己似乎有些小題大造，結果失態於人前。

男子一笑，英挺的鼻樑上縮起了川字形的紋路。他像逗弄著路邊的流浪動物一般，輕輕揉亂Khaotung還熱烘的黑髮。

「乜你咁可愛嘅。」男子厚實的掌心置於Khaotung的頭頂，讓他覺得自己完全就是被當成小動物看待。耳鬢之間的肌膚，不期然地浮現出淡紅的顏色。

男子收起了手，轉身在車門側拿出了一瓶蒸餾水。「你追咗我咁多條街，飲啖水抖吓先啦。」他利索地用精巧的指頭扭開瓶蓋，遞到Khaotung面前，「嚟，坐上嚟抖順條氣先。」

在溫柔裡面，下墜總是無聲無息；正如在滿滿的填充物裡面，激烈的碰撞也會被抵銷。Khaotung順應著對方的話，就乖乖地躍上駕駛座，朝外地坐下，細細呷著本應平淡的水。

「嗯⋯⋯唔好意思啊Phi⋯⋯」Khaotung將水瓶內的波濤洶湧封印起來，還給了那個姓名未明的Phi。

「做咩上一秒講完『多謝』，下一秒又『唔好意思』啊？」他撐著車門的邊框，靠近了Khaotung滿是歉意的臉龐多一點。

「嗯⋯⋯」有些一時衝動，確實難以啟齒，「即係⋯⋯又要你幫我解圍、又要特登截停你、你又比水我飲⋯⋯」

「傻啦！」男子的笑眼，盡收於Khaotung的瞳孔中。他伸出那隻大手，正當Khaotung以為他一再撫摸上自己的頭頂之際，那隻手停留在肩膀上，恰如其分得讓人失望。「你噉做我開心都嚟唔切啦！」

「開心？」Khaotung反問，眼睛瞪得圓圓的，放大著那人的英氣。

「開心。」問答正反覆著，「乜我有唔開心嘅理由咩，Khaotung？」

在呼喚出名字的一秒間，天地、上下、主客、追求，一切都被顛倒錯亂。

「等等等陣先點解Phi你會知道我叫咩名？」Khaotung不自覺地把身體往後傾，逃離讓世界錯置的源頭。

「張單有寫㗎嘛！」男子從抑到揚的眼尾，恰似語氣中的愉悅，「你真係可愛。」

他伸出手，示意Khaotung在他身上借力、下車。Khaotung判斷那句褒獎裡面夾雜著成人世界的嘲笑，也只得垂下頭，留下一句「我都係走先」便往店面的方向走。豈料男子的五指在Khaotung的手上已經化成了鎖鏈，他一拉，Khaotung也無路可退，回到他的身邊。

「嘿，邊個叫你走啊。」男子說得稀疏平常卻又深不可測，「我車翻你返去啦，坐過去隔離先啦。」

人類聽不見無聲，但Khaotung清楚伴隨內心無聲的下墜而來，是強烈的失重感——聽不到，卻感受到。

Khaotung坐在副駕駛座，一路聽著送菜大哥車上柔和的流行歌，一路咀嚼著方才種種的離奇，一路也反芻那一聲「Khaotung」。他攤開了手中不堪入目的紙張，世間一切困惑彷彿得到了解答。


End file.
